Dessert
by Shimmergallagher
Summary: Kei wants to have fun with Hikari before they leave for the restaurant but Hikari refuses. Kei than takes "revenge" and has a different type of dessert. *wink wink*


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so it's def not good but please give it a try! Slight Lemon. Be warned~**

Home:

"Hikari, come on, we're gonna be late for our reservations!" yelled 21-year-old, Takishima Kei to his wife of 2 years, Hikari.

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't come home and be so needy." Answered Hikari.

"Needy? As far as I remember, you were equally as excited as me. "Oh kei! Harder!" "Yes, right there, right there", Kei said smugly.

Hikari blushed and answered back "C'mon, lets go, I thought we were late."

Kei came closer and wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist and pulled her closer, "On second thought, we have enough time for round two."

"No! Let's go, I'm hungry"

"Well then, I'll just have my dessert at the restaurant, I guess"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"You'll find out, love, but for now, lets go"

Restaurant:

Kei pulled Hikari out of the Takishima Mansion and drove towards the restaurant. When they arrived, they were escorted to their seats in the corner of the spacious restaurant. Their table was secluded but if someone looked in their direction, they'd be able to see them.

The waiter soon arrived and asked for their order and left with the promise of their food arriving quickly. That was when the real fun started.

Instead of sitting across Hikari, Kei sat right beside her on the curved sofa seat. His hand was resting dangerously high on Hikari's left thigh.

As soon as the waiter left after taking their order, Kei started moving his hand up and down Hikari's thigh and he was going higher and higher every time.

Hikari started squirming and felt the heat grow between her legs.

"Kei, what are you doing?! Someone will see!", Hikari harshly whispered.

Kei said nothing in return, he just smirked and continued his slow torture. Then he started rubbing her heat, dragging his fingers across the smooth silk of her panties.

"Hmm, you're so wet, love" Kei whispered in Hikari's ear, his hot breath making her squirm more.

Hikari moaned quietly while Kei continued his sweet torture.

The waiter arrived with their food and set it down on the table. Looking at Hikari, he politely asked "Miss, are you okay? Your face is really red. Would you like some water?"

Kei chose that moment to lightly shove 2 of his fingers into her hot, slick cavern and it took everything in Hikari to not moan out loud.

Remembering that the waiter was still looking at her worriedly, she shakily said "N-no, no, thank y-you…I'm…I'm good"

The waiter, although still worried about her, left nonetheless.

Hikari then turned to her food and hoped Kei would too. But, the arrival of food did nothing to stop Kei's antics. He continued pleasuring her and she couldn't find the will in her to tell him to stop.

The moans were getting louder now and she had to shove food in her mouth to keep quite. Her knuckles were white with how hard she was holding the tablecloth.

All of a sudden, Kei stopped moving his fingers in her and toke them out. Hikari made a sound of disapproval and Kei chuckled.

"Don't worry, love, I'm not nearly finished."

And with that, he swooped right under the table, hiding himself from all the other people in the restaurant.

Hikari felt a hand on her knee, and squeaked.

"Shh, it's just me", said Kei

"What are you doing down there?" Asked a confused Hikari.

But, instead of answering, he ducked back in and separated Hikari's legs. He dragged his hands up her legs until he reached her core. He pulled her panties down and put em in his back pocket.

He then dragged Hikari a little closer to the table and kissed her clit. Hikari, all the while, was shaking up there and couldn't even eat or act casual.

Kei then chuckled and said "Love, you're gonna have to continue eating or someone's gonna find out. Just think of the news headlines tomorrow, "The powerful CEO of the Takishima Group was found going down on hi wife, Takishima Hikari"

But Hikari couldn't concentrate on his words since his warm breath was fanning her wet pussy and it was sending waves of pleasure up her spine.

She did try to eat and act casual but her hands wouldn't stop shaking enough for her to pick up her fork.

Kei was thoroughly enjoying torturing his wife and loved the smell of her arousal.

He gave a long lick from her clit to her pussy. He then went back to the clit and sucked and licked it feverishly. He used his fingers to spread her lips and stuck his tongue up her pussy. He swirled his tongue inside her and felt her heat. He could feel the juices dripping out of her pussy and she tasted delicious.

Soon enough, Kei felt Hikari shaking slightly and knew she was close. He started tongue-fucking her hard and fast and she came undone right above him.

He lapped up all her juices and sucked every last drop.

After cleaning his mouth, he came right back up and grinned devilishly at his wife, who still hadn't come down from her high.

He then kissed her soft lips and she could taste herself on his lips.

Kei called the waiter and asked for the check, while Hikari tried fixing her appearance.

The waiter then returned and gave the check to Kei, all the while wondering what happened to Hikari.

Kei then took Hikari's hand and dragged her off to the car, leaving a few bills on the table and untouched, cold food.

When they got back in the car, Hikari said "Remind me never to eat in a restaurant with you, again"

To which, Kei just chuckled and said "No worries, my love, we could always do it in a club, a park, or a shopping mall, I heard changing stalls are good places…"

Hikari flushed a deep red and Kei laughed out loud.

"So, I've had my dessert, Hiakri, would you like yours?"

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review!**


End file.
